Secret kiss
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Ino se ruborizó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y cubriéndose la boca para no dejar salir cualquier ruido que pudiera interrumpir la escena. ¿Por qué estaba Sasuke besando a Sakura? ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿aquello era una pesadilla?


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

 _ **N/A:** He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

 **Secret kiss**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Aquel día, el cielo azul estaba casi desocupado de nubes, la brisa cálida de verano sacudía ligeramente los árboles, y cómo una suave caricia, movía los cabellos rosas de la chica que dormía pacíficamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Su ovalada cara blanca evidenciaba la suave piel sin imperfecciones que invitaba a cualquier a pasar su mano por ella y comprobar si era así. Las pestañas oscuras sobre sus mejillas, y los rosados labios entreabiertos, le daban un aire tierno y casual que detendría a quién pasara por allí cerca para observarla más rato y comprobar si era real.

Sí, era una tarde en la que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad aprovechaban para no hacer nada productivo, relajarse o jugar. Sin embargo, cerca de allí, una joven vagaba por ese lugar, metida en sus pensamientos, cuándo por casualidad su mirada azul encontró a Sakura.

— ¿Sakura? —Ino alzó las cejas, contemplando cómo su amiga suspiraba y se removía un poco en su sueño. Sonrió con burla, y decidió acercarse. Tenía pensado despertarla y luego decirle algo para molestarla. Y es que, era muy divertido para ella ver cómo el rostro de su amiga se enrojecía por una mezcla de vergüenza y furia, y después ella intentaba atacar de la misma forma.

Cada vez más divertida con lo que imaginaba que sería una buena forma de fastidiar su siesta, no se dio cuenta cuándo un sujeto saltó de ese mismo árbol, cayendo delante de Sakura. Se detuvo al instante, con la confusión transformando su rostro. No obstante, su mandíbula se aflojó y su boca cayó abierta cuándo reconoció en segundos quién era esa persona.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿qué hace ahí? —susurró. Se había escondido lo más rápido posible detrás de unos arbustos, sus ojos enfocados en la pareja. Gruñó, no pudiendo ver la cara del Uchiha. Pero, de repente, lo vio inclinarse, lentamente, hasta que estuvo a la altura de la Haruno. Ino entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Su pregunta obtuvo una respuesta cuándo ella se movió un poco para ver mejor las acciones del chico. Se quedó sin aliento cuándo el acercó su cara a la de Sakura, y cerrando sus ojos, la besó. Ino se ruborizó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y cubriéndose las manos para no dejar salir cualquier ruido que pudiera interrumpir la escena. ¿Por qué estaba Sasuke besando a Sakura? ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿aquello era una pesadilla?

Ocultándose aún más, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y enterró su cara entre sus piernas. Sus mejillas ardían, y su cabeza aún no había terminado de procesar aquella imagen. Al contrario de su razonamiento, parecía muy real. Y con eso, volvió a asomar la cabeza un poco, encontrando que él aún la estaba besando. Sus labios moviéndose muy levemente sobre los de Sakura, y su mano posada en su mejilla mientras su dedo pulgar dejaba pequeñas caricias en ella. Pronto, sin embargo, se separó, no sin antes rozar su labio inferior con los suyos propios, sus ojos oscuros recorriendo cada rincón de su cara, sin apartar su mano.

No tardó mucho hasta que se levantó, introduciéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirándola por unos segundos más antes de que su atención se moviera hacia los arbustos detrás de él, dónde muy oportunamente, ella observaba todo. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Sasuke, al tiempo que alzaba su dedo índice y lo apoyaba contra su boca, un gesto con gran significado que ella no pasó por alto y reconoció al momento. Ino afirmó con la cabeza energéticamente, nerviosa sin saber la razón. Y sin dejar alguna pista de que ha estado allí, se fue.

La rubia dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en su pecho. Dirigió su atención a su mejor amiga, quién parecía no haberse enterado de lo sucedido. No supo por qué, exactamente, pero cogió una ramita que estaba en el suelo y, yendo hasta ella, le pincho el brazo con el palo. Despacio, los párpados de Sakura se abrieron para revelar dos orbes verdes y brillantes.

— Hmm... —se frotó los ojos con ambos puños, y alzó la cabeza hacia la persona que la había arrastrado fuera de su sueño. Frunció el ceño cuándo se encontró con la expresión disgustada de Ino—. ¿Por qué me has despertado, Ino?

Podría haber jurado que escuchó las muelas de la joven crujir por la presión de su mandíbula.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —masculló, provocando que la pelirosa ladeara la cabeza. Repentinamente bajó la mirada, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Oye, Sakura...

La aludida parpadeó, sin comprender nada. Frunció el ceño con preocupación y la alentó a seguir.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ino tragó, negando con la cabeza agitadamente. Recordó que no podía mencionar nada de eso, o por lo menos, así lo dio a entender Sasuke. Respondió una de sus típicas bromas para terminar de despertarla y sobretodo, ocupar su mente con otra cosa. No obstante, Sakura, a la vez que le recriminaba el haberla despertado y soltaba un '' _cerda_ '', se lamentaba profundamente por dentro. Nunca llegaría a decirle a Ino que había interrumpido la mejor parte de su sueño.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Bueno, bueno, antes que nada, esto está cómo basado en un doujinshi SS que leí hace tiempo, ya no me acuerdo del nombre, y era muy cortito, sin embargo, me encantó. Tampoco recuerdo quién era el autor, así que lo siento por eso. Pero, ya sabiendo esto, espero que os haya gustado, al principio, y cómo siempre me pasa, tenía pensado que fuera un drabble, pero se alargó mucho. Eso sí, estoy muy contenta con el resultado._

 _Tengo varias cosas guardadas a medio terminar, pero no estaba muy segura de terminarlas, esto lo escribí en una hora, o más, así que todo fue muy fácil. Por cierto, no es realmente un U/A, yo por lo menos no lo hice así, pero si quieren pueden imaginárselo de esa forma._

 _¡Gracias a todos los que leen mis One-shot! ojalá que este también llegue a gustaros._

 _¿Reviews? eso y mis galletas son todas vuestras._


End file.
